Final Moments
by RandomButLoved
Summary: After saving both Hyrule and Termina from the depths of darkness there was Ganondorf and Majora, Link goes back to the Lost Woods to search for his beloved friend begins to look back to his past. It's only when this happens that his beloved friend finds him in the worst state he could be - barely living. Squeal to Remembering The Boy With The Fairy. Rated T for character death.


**I can't wait any longer, I _have_ to post this. This fanfiction is the sequal to "Remembering The Boy With The Fairy" so a lot of things are explained in this one.**

**This one is a little out of my comfort zone because I'm normally writing happy-go-lucky stuff and this one isn't but I think that you will enjoy it. This fanfiction is "****Rated T" for character death :'(**

Majora's Mask Fanfiction

He made his way through the Lost Woods on the back of his lovingly mare Epona. The rain was picking up as if expressing his sadness. He didn't feel so good and his last red potion was almost gone. He had given most of his potions to Epona in case she had made it out before him.

All of his thoughts turned to the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. He had promised her that he would return to her soon but he sincerely doubted that he would now.

He only wanted to find his friend Navi. He was always bullied for not having a fairy and when he finally got one, he was finally respected. Navi had changed his life so he couldn't just let her go away so quickly.

But when he grew weak and darkness ate at his vision, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I-I think this . . . is it, Epona." He mumbled to his horse as he dismounted the horse.

Epona turned as her master slumped against a wall and knelt at his side. He fumbled around his pockets and offered her the last little bit of his red potion.

He knew that it would be no point in having it himself. This moment, for him, was all too real. Although, this time, he didn't think that the red potion should have saved him.

Epona shook her head at the offering. He sighed.

"Come one, Epona. Could you take it . . . for me?" her eyes were full of worry and concern but after a moment of pondering, she drank the contents.

They were out. They had finally run out of red potions. He had failed to find his beloved friend and he knew that this was the end.

He stroked the stallion's head gently. "Good girl."

Then, all of sudden, he heard a familiar twinkling sound in the distance.

_It was the Lost Woods_, he thought. _Fairies were alive in this place_.

Then the sound came closer and closer to him. But the darkness had eaten at his vision so much that he couldn't see anymore. He shut his eyes and waited for the end.

"Link!" he was jolted awake by a close-up call of his name. He had no energy to sit up but he managed to open his eyes just a little.

A ball of white light bearing wings flew towards him at a fast pace. Epona made a noise of happiness but he had no idea why.

_Probably because he had opened his eyes_, he told himself weakly.

The ball of light, almost right in his face kept calling his name until he realised what, more so _who_ it was.

"Navi. . ." he let out, his voice not letting him make out much more.

"I knew you would come after me!" Navi said in her excitement. "As soon as I left you I knew that I had made the wrong choice and. . ." her voice soon turned quiet as she saw that he didn't have much time left.

"What's wrong, Link?" she had asked quietly, almost in a whisper. But she didn't need for him to answer her. "You used up the last of your life . . . for me."

She sounded like she couldn't process the information thrusted upon her and he didn't blame her for that one bit.

His voice had fully depleted on him, he could only muster a slight nod. "Oh. . ." was all that his friend could make out.

Darkness ate hungrily at his vision again but he thought that he had seen Navi begin to cry. How a fairy could cry was beyond him but he knew one thing – Navi really _did_ care about him. Especially if she came all this way for him.

He felt her dive into his arms and he managed to wrap his arms around softly. He rummaged around in his pocket weakly and pulled out the Ocarina of Time and slowly, he began to play the simple notes of the Song of Time.

He heard Epona whine in deep sadness but he managed to choke up something before his voice cut him off again.

"Go. . ." he mumbled. How he wished the Song of Time could have taken him away from that moment and found Navi and returned to Princess Zelda before he died.

His shut his eyes and finally gave up the last of his life in Navi's arms.

His arms grew limp and he dropped the Ocarina but he heard Navi whisper, "I never want to leave you again, Link," before the dark gods, calling for his life from the heavens, dragged him away from his final moments.

He had found his friend, but he was too late.

* * *

**Awwww, how sad was that! I won't lie to you guys, I did get upset while writing it and I had to edit it too! Still, I won't be able to thank people for their reviews because there won't be any more chapters so I'll say now, thank-you to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this fanfiction ~ it really means a lot for me.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


End file.
